


nu!Spock with long hair

by plyushka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, Movies & TV, Sketches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plyushka/pseuds/plyushka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This really hurts my eyes. I am sorry if it hurts yours! I don't know how to draw and this is the first sketch I made in, like 20 years. Maybe more. I just really wanted nu!Spock with long hair. I am sorry, everyone.</p>
    </blockquote>





	nu!Spock with long hair

**Author's Note:**

> This really hurts my eyes. I am sorry if it hurts yours! I don't know how to draw and this is the first sketch I made in, like 20 years. Maybe more. I just really wanted nu!Spock with long hair. I am sorry, everyone.


End file.
